Berkurban di Idul Adha
by MotonariNoNichirin
Summary: Bagaimana Kisah Jika Char Sengoku Basara Ikut berkurban? Akan kacau kah? Silahkan Baca Untuk kelanjutannya. FF ini dibuat hanya untuk Hiburan Semata tidak bermaksud memasukan Unsur Rasisme


Lho kok gk ngelanjutin Fanfic Sengoku Eranya? Cuma Ngasih tau klo Fanfic Sengoku Era akan Dirombak bukan tapi bukan dari alur ceritanya yak. Insyaallah klo ntar ane rombaknya di warnet biar lebih mudah soalnya klo di hp ribet. Jadi bikin chapter selingan dulu yak :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi Idul Adha ya. Karakter SenBasa juga gk mau kalah tuh. Ayo kita tengok Persiapan mereka untuk menghadapi hari Idul Adha

.

.

Disclaimer Sengoku Basara Punya Capcup*Di shotgun Nobunaga* Capcom maksudnya maklum lidah sering kepleset (?)

.

WARNING! Ini Fanfic Humor pertamaku jadi maaf klo kurang greget

.

.

Rolling and Action!

.

Di Oushu, ada sebuah klan yang anggotanya merupakan Gang Motor daerah setempat yaitu Date Gangs Ultimate atau disingkat DAGUL. DAGUL Dipimpin oleh seorang Tunanetra setengah yaitu Date Masamune

Note : Kalo gk tau arti Dagul bisa dicari di mbah(Masamune : "klo artinya aneh ntar lu gw sunat make Hell Dragon". Nichirin : *GLEK)

Next…

Datang seorang babu setia Masamune yaitu Katakura Kojuro…

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama. Kita mendapat surat edaran ini"*sambil memegang Sepucuk Surat*

Masamune pun membaca isi surat itu…

Isi Surat itu adalah…

"kepada pemilik tanah yang berbahagia di tempat. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut idul adha. Pada tanggal 32 bulan 13 tahun XXX akan diadakan pesta besar di Kyoto. Para Daimyo yang diundang wajib hadir dengan membawa hewan Kurban masing2. Bila tidak memenuhi syarat maka anda lah yang akan dijadikan hewan Kurban. Ttd Shogun Ashikaga"

Masamune mengeluarkan keringat…

Masamune : "Ko-Kojuro… berapa uang kas kita sekarang"

Kojuro : "Masamune-sama, aku minta maaf tapi uang kas kita sudah habis untuk membayar semua kuda-kudaan dan pedang kita semua yang juga pedang-pedangan"*Author Di death fang masamune*

Sementara itu Masamune yang sudah memutar otak, di Daerah lain…

Di Kai…

Shingen : "Apa!? Kita diwajibkan berkurban kalau tidak kepalaku sebagai taruhannya!?"

Yukimura : "Aku keberatan dengan peraturan ini! Aku akan pergi ke Ashikaga!"

Shingen : "Tunggu yukimura!"

Sasuke : "Hoy-hoy danna percuma saja surat edaran ini mutlak!"

Yukimura : "Tapi…!"*melihat ke arah Shingen*"Aah benar juga!"

Shingen&Sasuke : "?"

Terlihat Yukimura membisikan sesuatu ke Takeda Shingen…

Shingen : "Ah benar juga! Kau memang Pintar Yukimura!"

Yukimura : "Haha pasti ini akan berhasil Oyakata-Sama!"

Shingen :"Yukimura!"

Yukimura : "Oyakata-Sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

Sasuke : *Sweatdrop* "ngomong2 apa rencananya?"

"Yukimuraaaa!"

"Oyakata-Sama!"

Sasuke : *Makin sweatdrop*

Di Aki…

Motonari : "Cih merepotkan saja"

Akagawa : "Mori-sama. Uang kas kita hasil menjuarai lomba catur anda mencukupi. Apakah kita akan membeli kurbannya?"

Motonari : "Tidak perlu. Dengan menggunakan kepintaranku, tanpa menggunakan uang, semuanya dapat teratasi" jawab motonari dengan Coolnya

Di Sekigahara…

Terjadi pertarungan Ieyasu Dan Mitsunari…

Mitsunari : "Ieyasu! Sialan kau akan kucabik2 kau dengan pedang ini!"

Ieyasu : "Mitsunari! Jika kau memang merasa greget! Ayo lawan aku dengan tangan Kosong! Demi Mad Dog-Samaaaaa!"(Sorin : "Eh lu ngikutin gaya gw ye?")

Lalu datang Maeda Keiji…

Keiji : "hoy hoy sudah dulu bertarungnya. Aku membawa pesan dari keshogunan Ashikaga"

Setelah Keiji membacakan pesannya…

Mitsunari : "Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu. Ieyasu! Akan kukurbankan kau!"

Ieyasu : "Baiklah! akan kuSembelihkau menggunakan tangan ini biar ada gregetnya!"

Maeda Keiji : "Hmm yang kudengar hideyoshi juga akan ikut ke pesta itu"

Mitsunari : "Apa!? Pasti dia membutuhkan pengawal"*langsung Ngacir*

Ieyasu : "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi kepesta itu. Disana aku akan menantang Hideyoshi-kou untuk menentukan siapa yg lebih greget!"*Langsung Ngacir juga*

Keiji : *sweatdrop*"ohiya aku juga lupa membacakan yg ini!"

.

.

.

Timeskip aja yak. Klo ane view semua charnya bisa kebalik nih antara kelingking ama jempol(lah gw aja ngetik make jari telunjuk, tengah ama manis). baik lupakan saja -_-

.

.

Di hari perayaan

.

.

Akhirnya dengan menjadi penggoda Nenek-nenek selama berhari-hari akhirnya masamune kesampean membeli Kambing…

Masamune : *kejang-kejang*(Author dibantai Kojuro)

Lalu Masamune melihat Sanada Yukimura yaitu teman Main Perang2annya

Masamune : "Sana- DAAAAAAAA!"*kaget*

Yukimura terlihat sedang menunggangi Sesuatu yang bertanduk…

Yukimura : "Masamune-Dono!. Apa pendapatmu tentang Kerbauku ini?"

Masamune : "Kerbau…"*sweatdrop*. "DIA ITU TAKEDA SHINGENKAN!?"

Ternyata Yukimura sedang menunggangi Shingen…

Yukimura : "Masamune-Dono tolong jangan keras2 kalau tidak bisa ketahuan"

Shingen : "naga mata satu tolong jangan comel"

Masamune : "Memangnya ada apa?:

Yukimura : "uang kas kami tidak cukup untuk membeli hewan kurban dan aku juga tidak rela kalau Oyakata-Sama dihukum mati. Jadi, aku menyarankannya untuk menjadi hewan kurban kami karena Oyakata-sama mempunyai tanduk Yang membuatnya menyerupai kerbau. Pintar kan?"

Shingen : "Iya benar itu Yukimura! Kau sudah banyak belajar ya! Gyahahahaha!"

Masamune : *sweatdrop*"[ini dia yang bego atau guaa yang bego ya…?]"

Sementara itu di Mori…

Akagawa : "Mori-sama apa anda yakin dengan Hal ini?"

Motonari : "Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukannya?"

Akagawa : "AH! Tidak apa-apa! Maaf!"

Sementara itu di Toyotomi…

Mitsunari : "Hideyoshi-Sama ada apa sepertinya anda terlihat gelisah?"

Hideyoshi : "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasakan aura kegregetan yang dahsyat"

Dari langit datang Ieyasu bersama tadakatsu..

Sfx : Duarrrr!

Ieyasu : *turun dari Tadakatsu* "Hideyoshi-Kou! Jika kau memang merasa Greget! Ayo lawan aku! Sesama pengguna tangan Kosong aku mengharapkan Ikatan Greget yang luar biasa!"

Hideyoshi : "Begitu ya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyerahkan gelar orang tergreget di era sengoku ini begitu saja kepada mu. Mitsunari! Jangan menggangu pesta ini. Let's Party"(lho?)

Di Klan Maeda…

Lalu Keiji datang ke Toshie…

Keiji : "WAAAA!"

Toshie : "Kenapa Keiji?"

Keiji : "Ku-Kurbanmu…!?"

Matsu : "Oh Keiji ternyata kau begitu perhatian. Aku juga tak mau kehilangannya tapi.."

Keiji : "Tapi kenapa harus Jiromaru!"

Pause. Biar kujelaskkan Jiromaru = Babi Hutan = HARAM(muncul tulisan HARAM di otak Reader)

Lanjut…

Pas acara utama…

Host : "baik langsung saja. Mulai acara Kurbannya! Siapa Pertama!"

Yukimura : Aku dari Takeda!*angkat tangan*

Lalu Kerbau Yukimura(baca : Takeda Shingen) masuk ke dalam tirai untuk di sembelih…

Yukimura : "Akhirnya aku bisa berbuat sesuatu kpd Oyakata-Sama. Aku merasa bangga"

Shingen : "YUKIMURA! KITA BERHASIL GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sfx : Sreeettt! Srrroooot! Prepet!(suara sembelihan)(sensor ya broo)

Yukimura : "Oyakata-Sama! Kita berhasil!"

Yang lainnya hanya bisa SweatDrop…

Host : "siapa selanjutnya!?"

Masamune : "Aku!"*angkat tangan*

Kambing Masamune Masuk ke Dalam tirai untuk disembelih…

Sfx : Croott! Serrrrr! Auuuuuuuuuuu! Gukgukguk!(adegan penyembelihan disensor bro)

Semuanya kaget…

Rupanya Kambing Masamune adalah Kambing GongGongan. Kambing diisi Suara GongGongan agar terlihat gemuk

Host : "Masamune!"

Rupanya Masamune udah kabur duluan

Host : "baiklah lupakan. selanjutnya!?"

Motonari : "Aku"*angkat tangan*

Akagawa : "Mori-Sama"

Motonari : "Apa kau meragukanku!?"

Akagawa : "haha tentu saja tidak"*salah tingkah*

Pas kambing milik Motonari disembelih…

Sfx : Sreett! SRing! CRoott!(Sensor bro)

Lalu salah satu tim penyembelih berkata…

Penyembelih : "Host-sama(?) coba lihat ini"

Akagawa : *GLEK

Ternyata daging kambing Mori adalah Daging Bajakan. Daging Bajakan adalah Daging yang sudah di original lagi. Biasanya Ketika Daging Original telah dirilis, maka akan keluar Bajakannya sebagai peniru palsunya…

Host : "Mori!"

Motonari : "ini salah Akagawa. Tadi kn kutanyakan apa ada keraguan di Hati akagawa tapi dia jawab 'tentu saja tidak' "

Akagawa : "Mori-Sama!?"

Akhirnya Akagawa disembelih…

Pada akhinya Festival ini berakhir kacau. Dengan tingkah konyol para Daimyo lainnya…

Toshie membawa Jiromaru(Babi hutan)…

Nobunaga membawa Kambing tapi tinggal tengkoraknya doank….

Kobayakawa Membawa Sapi sayang nyawa udh dihisap tenkai

~OWARI~

Dah ya aduh endingnya ancur ya. Maklum ending ditulis waktu lagi ngantuk. Ok jangan lupa reviewnya yak :D selamat Idul Adha 1435 Hijriah

Pleasae Don't FLAME. Ini Fanfic Humor ane yg pertama


End file.
